1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a data transmission and reception system, and more particularly, to a data transmission apparatus, a data reception apparatus, and a data transmission and reception system, which are capable of improving the technology for transmitting signals in parallel through single-ended signal lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as personal computers and smart phones include a memory element which is electrically connected to a central processing unit (CPU) through a memory controller.
For transmission and reception of binary data between the memory element and the memory controller, parallel data signal lines are used. The parallel data signal lines are used to transmit high-volume data at the same time, and the number of parallel data signal lines may be four, eight, or 32 in order to transmit data at a high speed.
In order to reduce the number of parallel data signal lines and the number of pins included in the memory element, a single-ended signaling system for transmitting one data through one signal line is mainly used instead of a differential signaling system for transmitting one data through two signal lines.
The single-ended signaling system uses a smaller number of signal lines than the differential signaling system. However, in the single-ended signaling system, a receiver stage has to use a reference signal to restore data using a received signal, and thus, a circuit configuration of the receiver stage may become complex. Furthermore, the single-ended signaling system may be vulnerable to a supply voltage noise and EMI (Electromagnetic Interference).
In addition, a single-ended signal line generally has a similar frequency characteristic to a low pass filter. Thus, a high-frequency signal component of data transmitted through the single-ended signal line may have a smaller magnitude than a low-frequency signal component of the data. Therefore, a data reception apparatus may have difficulties in restoring the data.